familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greene County, North Carolina
Greene County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 18,974. In 2006, it was estimated that the county's population is near 23,000. It is included in the Greenville Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its county seat is Snow Hill6. History The county was formed in 1791 from the northern part of Dobbs County. It was originally named Glasgow County, for James Glasgow, North Carolina Secretary of State from 1777 to 1798. In 1799, after Glasgow's involvement in military land grant frauds had forced him to resign and leave the state, Glasgow County was renamed Greene County, for Major General Nathanael Greene, commander of American troops at the Battle of Guilford Court House. The final major battle of the Tuscarora War at Fort Neoheroka in 1713 occurred at a location near current day Snow Hill in Greene County. See also: List of extinct U.S. counties Law and government Greene County is a member of the regional Eastern Carolina Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 689 km² (266 sq mi). 687 km² (265 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.18%) is water. Townships The county is divided into nine townships: Bull Head, Carrs, Hookerton, Jason, Olds, Ormondsville, Shine, Snow Hill, and Speights Bridge. Adjacent Counties *Pitt County - northeast *Lenoir County - south *Wayne County - west *Wilson County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,974 people, 6,696 households, and 4,955 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (72/sq mi). There were 7,368 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (28/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 51.83% White, 41.21% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 5.75% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 7.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,696 households out of which 34.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 17.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.00% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 30.90% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 105.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,074, and the median income for a family was $36,419. Males had a median income of $27,048 versus $21,351 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,452. About 16.00% of families and 20.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.30% of those under age 18 and 20.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Hookerton *Snow Hill *Walstonburg References External links *Greene County, NC Chamber of Commerce *Greene County government official website *Snow Hill, NC - County Seat of Greene County, NC *Contentnea Development Partnership, Non Profit Economic Development Agency Serving Greene County NC Category:Greene County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Greenville, North Carolina metropolitan area